Usuario:Sacred Snow/Tag de los videojuegos
lo dejaré chuli algún día 1. ¿Desde que edad empezaste a jugar a videojuegos? TE ASUSTARÍA SABERLO (? La primera, primera vez que toqué una consola, fue a los tres años, la game boy color de mis primos. Me dejaban jugar a Pokémon un rato de vez en cuando (con ayuda claro) 2. ¿Cuál fue tu primera consola? Una Game Boy Advance 3. ¿Cuál fue el primer videojuego que te compraste? Hamtaro - El rescate del arcoiris HAMTARO ES UNA MONADA Y LOS ARCOIRIS SON GENIALES SSSH SH (?? 4. Si solo pudieses tener una consola,¿Cuál elegirías? Q- Qué clase de pregunta es esa 5.¿A que juegos estás jugando actualmente? Uhmm, la verdad un montón?? Kid Icarus Uprising el que más por el momento 6.¿Que videojuego te ha costado mas terminar? No sé, la verdad me los termino todos rápido... Final Fantasy III tal vez, me daba pereza ir a por el jefe final después de subir toda la torre y de derrotar al jefe aquel... 7.¿Que videojuego no has logrado terminar? y ¿porque? Como intento jugar y terminar varios videjuegos a la vez, un porrón Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor y Luminous Arc 2 son dos ejemplos... 8.¿Que videojuego es al que mas veces has jugado? Pueden ser: > Magical Starsign porque me encanta > Fire Emblem 13 por los supports (y porque me encanta) > The World Ends With You por los reportes secretos (y porque me encanta... también) 9.¿Que videojuego es al que mas horas te has viciado? Todos. En cuanto consigo uno, ¡a viciar! 10.¿ Cuál es tu videojuego favorito? Qué. Has. Hecho. No puedo decidirme. Gracias. > Magical Starsign podría ser uno. Fue el primer RPG "clásico" que jugué, la historia puede parecer infantil al principio pero después se pone interesante y el gameplay no es ni muy fácil ni muy difícil. (Aunque el valor sentimental también cuenta) > Kid Icarus Uprising?? No me lo he terminado aún lol, y aunque parece que la historia va rápido, es entretenida. Además puedes ajustar la dificultad de cada capítulo y se "dividen" en combate aéreo y combate en tierra, y ambos son facilillos cuando le pillas el tranquillo (lo suficiente como para repetir el mismo capítulo 27 veces...). ¿Y los personajes? Son adorables. Pit es genial. ¡Espero que no decepcione! > Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. No tiene historia, pero es muuuy adictivo. Además ROBIN. Y si puedes conectarte a internet mejor, porque es aún más divertido luchando con gente de verdad. Algún día Robin y yo lo petaremos en el modo por la gloria, algún día... > Solatorobo Red the Hunter. Las palabras no pueden hacer justicia a este videojuego. En serio, es genialoso: la historia, los personajes, los lugares... y el gameplay es un poquito distinto, porque más o menos va de tirar cosas a los enemigos (y a los enemigos también lol) pero eso no significa que sea malo, al contrario, a mí me encantó. > The World Ends With You: El gameplay es complicado, pero una vez consigues pins con los que te sientas a gusto, no es tan duro. La historia es... guau. Me encanta cuando se ponen a hablar de esas cosas que te hacen pensar, que si no me equivoco es uno de los temas principales del juego. Y adoro la manera de "insultar" que tiene Minamimoto. En serio, ha hecho que me interese por las matemáticas aunque solo sea para decir estupideces lol > HAY MÁS EH LOOL > PERO NO QUIERO PETAR ESTO MÁS > Algún día (? 11.¿Cuál es tu videojuego de terror favorito? 999?? Si es que cuenta como terror??? (Praise Funyarinpa) 12.¿Cuál es tu saga favorita? Si te parecía raro que algunos juegos no estuvieran en la pregunta 10, no te preocupes que aquí están > POKÉMON. Valor sentimental hay a tutiplén, pero la serie principal me encanta ya de por sí. Hay mucho que hacer, y todo me gusta (sí, hasta la misión imposible de la Pokédex). Creo que me gusta más prepararme para el competitivo que el competitivo LOOL. Crear estrategias es muy, muy divertido aunque no todas funcionen. Y hay MUCHÍSIMAS estrategias que hacer, con esos 700 Pokémon (más o menos) y las diferentes combinaciones que puedes hacer. A pesar de todo te juro que soy más Instinct que Mystic (?? > Ace Attorney y Profesor Layton. La verdad, las historias de Layton a veces me parecen un poco... ¿forzadas lol?, pero en ambos juegos me tienen intrigada y es genial ver cómo se va desarrollando todo mientras encuentras contradicciones o resuelves puzles. Aunque Ace Attorney me parece mejor que Layton, también sé que tiene mucha palabrería junta y que eso no le gusta a todo el mundo, así que los tengo juntitos aquí. > Diría que Fire Emblem y muchas otras más, pero me he jugado muy pocos juegos y me siento poser si digo que me encantan cuando apenas he jugado algo. > Animal Crossing? No necesita explicaciones lol 13. TOP 3 personajes masculinos TOP 3 personajes femenino. (Intentaré no poner de la misma serie, no quiero ser repetitiva lol) > Robin/Daraen de Fire Emblem 13 (no te lo esperabas, ¿eh?) > Sho Minamimoto de The World Ends With You > Apollo Justice de Ace Attorney yy > Yuzu de Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor?? La verdad no sé si la he puesto porque me cae muy bien o porque en mi partida se carga a todos los enemigos sin apenas pestañear... > Vivi, the Sky Witch, de Luminous Arc > Ashley de WarioWare 14.¿Cuál es tu villano favorito? Natural Armonía Gropius (Vamos, N de toda la vida (?)). ÉL ES UN BUENAZO VALE SOLO QUIERE QUE LOS POKÉMON SEAN FELICES Aunque no lo estuviera haciendo muy bien. PERO (?? 15.Si pudieses vivir en un vídeo juego, ¿cual seria? y ¿quién serias? Tbh preferiría vivir en mi mundito elisio Pero ya que me preguntas de videojuegos, pues no sé... Dreaming Mary, y ser Mary/Mari tal vez? Porque podría hacer que mi mundo de fantasía se hiciera realidad, si lo he entendido bien, lol... 16.¿Cuál es tu película/libro favorita basado en un videojuego? No conozco ninguna/o lol 17.¿Que videojuego le gusta a todo el mundo y a ti no? Creo que todos los que he jugado me han gustado... Diré GTA, pero más que nada por la manera bruta de hablar y los temas que toca?? 18.¿Que género es el que mas te gusta y el que menos? RPG, y el que menos... no sé. Todos me gustan a su manera, todo depende del juego. 19.¿A que le das mas importancia a la hora de comprar un videojuego? Lo que me interesa es que me divierta jugándolo. Si la historia es buena, mejor que mejor, pero es más como un bonus para mí??